J'ai fait cet étrange rêve
by Caliadne
Summary: Drago se réveille au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar et monte en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'est pas de la solitude qu'il y trouve...


Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa précipitamment dans son lit puis, rassuré de bien se trouver dans le dortoir de Serpentard, il laissa les muscles tendus de son dos se détendre. Les respirations régulières de ses quatre compagnons de dortoir lui firent savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trop débattu et, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas hurlé cette fois-ci.

Drago faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, ces temps-ci. La fin de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard approchait, mais ce n'étaient pas les ASPICs qui l'inquiétaient. Non. Le manoir familial Malefoy servait de quartier général au Lord Noir et ses sbires, et lors de ses dernières vacances à la maison Drago avait cru vivre dans une fourmilière. Il savait qu'une attaque était prévue à Poudlard, mais personne ne lui avait donné de date précise. Ça pourrait être demain, la semaine prochaine ou le mois suivant. Il appréhendait le moment où il devrait faire un choix : trahir sa famille et se ranger aux côtés de Saint-Potter ou bien suivre le Serpent et se résigner à une vie de sous-fifre. C'était un choix qu'il espérait avoir le courage de faire seul.

Sentant que le sommeil ne lui reviendrait pas de sitôt, il se leva, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures sans toucher les dalles froides. Il enfila une cape chaude par-dessus son pyjama et quitta silencieusement le dortoir. Il traversa rapidement la salle commune déserte et sortit dans les cachots lugubres. Il monterait dans la tour d'astronomie, comme il le faisait souvent après un cauchemar. S'il rencontrait quelqu'un en chemin, il prétextait un quelconque devoir de préfet-en-chef, mais le plus souvent il se rendait à la tour sans encombre.

Cette nuit-là, Drago ne rencontra encore personne dans les corridors déserts. Des portraits réveillés l'interpellaient à son passage, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait debout à cette heure tardive, mais il continuait son chemin sans leur répondre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rendu au haut de la tour qu'il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre. Une ombre était accoudée à la rambarde. Drago voulut battre en retraite, mais trop tard, l'ombre l'avait entendu et se tournait vers lui.

— Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda une voix hargneuse que Drago aurait reconnue entre mille.  
— Potter, répondit-il d'un ton mi-énervé, mi-déçu.

Evidemment, après un cauchemar à une heure du matin, il fallait que ça soit sur Potter qu'il tombe. Si ça avait été Weasley, il aurait pu le balancer en bas de la tour. Mais tuer Potter, ça serait signer son propre arrêt de mort. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance.

Potter s'était avancé et, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, Drago le vit ouvrir la bouche :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ecoute, Potter, tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir un peu de paix pour me reposer et regarder les étoiles. Toi aussi, je vois. Alors on se met chacun de notre côté de la tour. On n'aura pas à se parler, ni même à se regarder. On recommencera à se chamailler au lever du soleil – pour le moment, je n'en ai pas l'énergie. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Potter le regardait d'un air dubitatif, mais quand Drago lui tourna le dos pour s'accouder à la rambarde, il fit de même.

Le silence, pesant au début, devint presque confortable alors que chacun s'accoutumait au son de la respiration de l'autre, quelques mètres derrière lui. Ce sentiment de quiétude dura plusieurs moments avant que Potter ne demande d'une voix douce :

— Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?  
— Si, répondit Drago avec dérision. Tu ne vois pas que je suis profondément endormi, là ?

Potter marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Connard ! » mais Drago crut déceler une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du Gryffondor.

Drago se trouva à se demander si son ennemi venait souvent observer les étoiles, lui aussi. Après tout, dans peu de temps il serait appelé à sauver le monde sorcier. Il y avait matière à cauchemarder là aussi. Drago se dit qu'il pouvait bien tendre une perche à son compagnon d'infortune.

— Et toi ?

Le silence s'étira pendant tellement longtemps que Drago se dit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Mais Potter finit par dire, d'une voix presque inaudible :

— J'ai peur de ne pas réussir.  
— T'inquiète, avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout comme meilleure amie, tu vas avoir tes ASPICs avec facilité.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute : Potter l'avait traité de connard.

— De décevoir les espoirs que les gens ont placés en moi, élabora-t-il.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Partager une tour avec un ennemi était une chose, échanger des confidences était différent. Mais bon, une fois lancé...

— Et si je te disais que je crains la même chose ?

Drago sentit Potter se retourner derrière lui, mais resta dans la même position.

— Qui as-tu à décevoir, toi ? demanda Potter, ne pouvant masquer l'incrédulité dans sa voix.  
— Tout le monde, répondit-il sèchement.

Potter ne dit rien, alors Drago reprit la parole, après une grande inspiration.

— Toi, si tu ne réussis pas, tu seras mort –  
— Merci, c'est encourageant.  
— – et les gens se souviendront quand même de toi comme un héros, et si tu réussis, je suis prêt à parier que la prochaine fontaine du Ministère aura une statue à ton effigie.  
— Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un héros.  
— Mais moi, continua Drago en ignorant l'interjection de Potter, si je meurs, je mourrai en traître. Et si je vis, eh bien... quel futur m'attend ?

Un nouveau silence tendu s'installa. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Potter avait traversé la tour et s'était accoudé à côté de Drago. Leurs coudes se touchaient et ils laissaient vagabonder leurs regards sur les jardins du château, éclairés par la lune.

— Je n'ai pas choisi mes parents, reprit Drago, se surprenant presque lui-même. Mais dans le futur, quel que soit le futur, qui se souviendra que je suis Drago avant d'être un Malefoy ?  
— Moi, dit Harry. Moi, je m'en souviendrai.

Drago leva les yeux, étonné, et rencontra le regard vert de son voisin. La lune éclairait ses lèvres, dont les coins étaient remontés en un petit sourire. Ces lèvres qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes...

Drago ferma les yeux...

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit puis, se remémorant son rêve, laissa les muscles tendus de son dos se détendre. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, son rêve ne lui avait pas laissé un goût de terreur dans la bouche.

Il s'assura que ses compagnons de dortoir étaient endormis, puis s'habilla et sortit dans les cachots. Il traversa le château presque au pas de course, une sorte d'empressement bizarre guidant ses pas. En grimpant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il serait seul. Mais une partie de lui croyait, espérait...

Quand il émergea à l'air libre, il vit une ombre accoudée à la rambarde se tourner vers lui.

— Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Alors, Drago sourit.

Il avait fait son choix.


End file.
